


Dream

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! - Fandom
Genre: Demon AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Hanayo has another sleepless night and Maki comes to the rescue.





	Dream

Maki glared at the smaller figure below her. The student cowered in fear as the demon came closer. The girl calmed herself before looking back up to the red headed woman. Maki crossed her arms.

“Same thing as always, Hanayo?”

Hanayo nodded.

“Y’know, not exactly the best thing to do if you have trouble sleeping.”

“I-I know…” Hanayo said, her voice quiet.

“Whatever,” Maki sighed,”Just get in, I guess…”

Maki laid in bed, leaving her arms open for the smaller girl. Hanayo gave her a small smile that sent Maki’s heart racing. One single question came to Maki’s mind however. For what reason would a person like Hanayo summon a demon for?

“Hey, Hanayo?” Maki said, sitting up.

“Mm?”

“Why would you ever summon a demon for this?”

“W-Well, I was trying to summon something and-”

“You’ve already told me that. What’s your reason.”

Hanayo muttered something under her breath. Maki raised an eyebrow. Was Hanayo really going to make it hard?

“Louder?”

“Ni…..es…”

Maki pouted,”Louder?”

“Nigh….s…”

“Dear god Hanayo. I can’t hear you!”

“Nightmares!” Hanayo yelled back.

The timid girl clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing she was still in a dormitory. Maki stared at her, the redhead’s jaw dropping.

“Can we just sleep now?” Hanayo asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Maki gave her a soft smile before wiping her thumb against Hanayo’s eye. “Sure.”

Maki held the girl very close that night.


End file.
